O Fantasma da Ópera
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: Paris, 1880. A vida de Marlene, dançarina da Ópera de Paris, está para mudar. Baseado no livro de Gaston Leroux e no filme musical de 2004.
1. Chapter 1

**O Fantasma da Ópera**

**Capítulo I**

**Paris, 1880**

Anoitecia na cidade iluminada, e uma fina garoa fazia com que os transeuntes baixassem as cabeças cobertas por cartolas e chapéus chiques enquanto entrava na luxuosa Ópera de Paris, construída apenas seis anos antes, um símbolo da ostentação francesa. O barulho dos passos enchia o chão de mármore, e o zumzum de conversa ia se dispersando enquanto os casais e amigos subiam aos seus camarotes de honra.

- Odeio fazer isso, Monsieur Fudge. – reclamou um homem baixote e ranzinza, seguido por seu sócio na administração do teatro. Cornelius Fudge e Bartemius Crouch haviam comprado a famosa ópera havia alguns meses, e o primeiro nunca iria se esquecer do dia em que assumira, pois encontraram uma carta sobre a escrivaninha. Uma carta assinada por um fantasma.

_Monsieur, _dizia uma letra caprichada e corrida,

_Pode lhes parecer estranho receber esta carta, já que estão apenas em seu primeiro dia na administração desse templo das artes, ou melhor dizendo, o meu templo das artes. O antigo administrador, Monsieur Claremont, costumava me dar certos privilégios com a condição de que eu não aparecesse. _

_Minhas últimas duas aparições, o senhor deve lembrar, foram na ocasião da morte de um dos atores principais de Hamlet, que apareceu enforcado no gabinete do ministro, e da destruição dos cenários de Roland, peça que, aliás, eu detesto. _

_Tudo que humildemente peço é um salário ínfimo de vinte mil francos ao mês e que continuem a reservas o camarote cinco, o qual sempre usei, para que eu assista minhas apresentações preferidas. _

_Agradecido,_

_O Fantasma da Ópera_

Cuidadosamente, Monsieur Crouch colocou o saco no qual havia os francos ao lado da porta do camarote cinco, saindo resmungando.

- Isso não pode continuar, Fudge! – reclamou enquanto entravam no escritório. – Sabe o prejuízo que estamos tendo com esse fantasma. Aliás, fantasma de mentira, pois nunca vi em toda a minha vida algum fantasma cuja mão fosse firme o suficiente para escrever!

- Mas Crouch, o ator assassinado nos fez perder mais clientes do que pode imaginar... – Fudge esfregou um pano tirado na manga na testa brilhante de suor. – Nós... Nós precisamos continuar a ajudar esse homem, fantasma, o que seja.

- Isso vai parar! – exigiu o administrador, seu corpo magro se jogando na poltrona cor de vinho que adornada um dos lados da escrivaninha. – Não importa como, vai acabar!

- Vamos pensar em outra coisa. – Fudge olhou para os lados, ansioso. – Essas paredes têm ouvidos, meu caro. Tem, sim. Pense nas coisas positivas, que tal? Viu como nossa Emmeline brilha!

Um sorriso passou pelos lábios de Bartemius.

- Sem dúvida. Ela é a melhor. Quando ele chega?

- Hoje à tarde. – sorriu Fudge, satisfeito. – Vai adorar o teatro. Mas, claro, precisamos checar os ensaios. É nosso melhor patrocinador, de jeito nenhum podemos perdê-lo!

Enquanto confabulavam, o palco estava mais agitado do que nunca com os ensaios da nova montagem, palhaços e princesas dividindo o mesmo espaço que as bailarinas, que agitavam – se no ar graciosamente. Carlotta Potter regia as dançarinas de sua cadeira, com a ajuda do jovem James, seu único filho e melhor ajudante.

- Vamos, meninas, todas como uma só! – sua voz cansada bradou. Assim que os pés de todas as moças tocaram no chão, ela sorriu. – Bravo! Bravo! Lily, Marlene, venham aqui!

As duas garotas se separaram do grupo, os cabelos presos em coques apertados. James se afastou educadamente quando a mãe acenou com a mão, e Lily corou.

- Vocês estão ótimas, parabéns. – sorriu a senhora. – Lily, anda praticando os passos que falei? Em alguns meses você pode conseguir o papel de dançarina coadjuvante, é só se esforçar.

- Sim, Madame. – assentiu a ruiva com uma mesura. Seus olhos verdes e a postura firme lhe garantiam destaque na companhia de balé, e como bem sabia Madame Potter, no coração de seu filho. A velha professora de dança tinha pelas duas meninas um enorme respeito, claro. Lily havia saído da região rural da Irlanda para tentar a vida em Paris, deixando para trás os pais muito pobres, para quem mandava dinheiro regularmente. Marlene, por outro lado, era órfã, mas dona de uma das vozes mais invejáveis da capital francesa. Pena que ela seja tão esquecida, lamentou-se mentalmente a mulher.

- E você, Marlene, tem treinado? Estou tentando convencer um velho amigo de palco a te treinar no canto, creio que em um ano poderá conseguir ter voz durante as apresentações, o que acha?

- Oh, Madame, não precisa. – garantiu a morena, sorrindo confiante. – Eu já tenho um treinador.

- Como? – Lily e Carlotta perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Marlene sorriu misteriosa.

- É meu anjo da música. Fiquem tranquilas, estou sendo bem treinada, eu garanto. Oh, melhor irmos, Lily!

Deixando a professora confusa, ambas correram para seus lugares. A dúvida logo foi esclarecida quando, através da cortina de veludo, atravessou a atriz principal, Emmeline Vance. A loira vestia um vestido chamativo com armação de metal, e os cabelos estavam bem penteados num coque alto e espalhafatoso.

- Onde está Fabian? FAAAABIAN! – Gritou em sua voz afinada, que ela usava para intimidar as moças amadoras. Num salto apareceu seu parceiro, ruivo e vestido de príncipe.

- Olá, minha rainha. – sorriu com devoção, e Emmeline lhe estendeu a mão para que beijasse. – Podemos começar os ensaios?

- Claro! MENIIINAS! – ordenou com os gritos novamente, e as bailarinas se alinharam atrás dela. – UUUM, DOOOIS, TRÊS!

O maestro coordenou os instrumentistas, e a música começou. Enquanto dançava, Marlene sonhava com o dia em que poderia assumir o papel principal. Seis meses antes ela nem sequer cogitava a ideia, pois tinha a voz afinada, mas tão baixa que duvidava que os membros da primeira fila pudessem escutá-la. Então ele apareceu, seu anjo.

Era uma noite muito escura, e quando todos já haviam se retirado para os quartos, Marlene decidira cantar no balanço da praça. Sonhadora, fechara os olhos e começara a entoar sua canção favorita, quando de repente sentiu que estava sendo observada. O medo tomara conta de seus sentidos a princípio, e quando viu a figura alta de cartola e capa, cujo rosto estava obscuro pelas sombras, suas pernas perderam a estabilidade. Quis correr, mas uma mão enluvada a parou.

- Não se alarme, menina. – uma voz grave e musical soou. – A ouvi cantando, mas você apenas dança na ópera. Como?

- Não sou preparada. – admitiu Marlene, ainda receosa, e uma risada baixa vou ouvida.

- Você é linda, só precisa de ajuda. Eu posso te ajudar.

- E-Emmeline Vance é ótima. – falou a garota em voz alta, temendo que aquilo fosse um truque da cantora, que tinha costume de eliminar concorrência. Outra risada.

- Vance é gasta e arrogante. A Ópera precisa de musas. Você é uma musa, querida. Deixa-me ajudá-la. – e estendeu a mão.

- Mas eu não tenho dinheiro.

- Não entende? Não quero dinheiro, quero alguém como você no meu teatro, alguém que saiba cantar, que seja boa, linda e que seduza aqueles que assistem. Vamos, qual o seu nome?

- Marlene.

- Então, Marlene. Posso?

Curiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo seduzida pela conversa, resolveu aceitar. E desde então se encontravam em um canto do porão da ópera, ele sempre escondido, e ela sentada ao piano. Sua voz melhorara muito, dizia, e em poucos meses seria a melhor. Embora assustada, Marlene aprendera a respeitar o dom musical do estranho, e apelidara-o de "anjo da música". Quanto o contara, ele ficou satisfeito, então seu codinome ainda era esse.

Voltando ao mundo real, Marlene sorriu. Madame Potter iria se orgulhar dela. Todos iriam. A música parou subitamente, e todos abriram espaço para a entrada de um jovem nobre, com os cabelos amarrados para trás, e seguido pelos administradores do teatro.

- Aqui está os ensaios, Vossa Senhoria. Atenção, todos! Este é nosso patrocinador, Conde de Marselle, Monsieur Lestrange.

Todos fizeram uma mesura ao jovem, que tirou a cartola para sorrir de volta.

- Lindo, magnífico. Continuem! Continuem!

- Ele estará hoje a noite em nossa apresentação, esperamos o melhor! – Disse Monsieur Fudge, sorrindo nervosamente.

- Ah, certamente teremos o melhor, correto? – garantiu Monsieur Crouch. Emmeline foi a primeira a dar um passo para frente.

- CEEERTAMEENTE. – Cantou, causando risos em todos. Marlene estava acompanhando o coro feliz, quando a voz, aquela de seu anjo, saiu da cortina atrás de si.

- Chegou sua hora, minha musa. Chegou a sua hora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Na véspera da grande noite de ópera, a correria nas escadarias de madeira gasta era geral. Marlene desviava dos muitos colegas de elenco para chegar até o local dos ensaios do balé, ela e Lily falando enquanto zanzavam entre as fileiras de atores que se aglomeravam para participar dos ensaios gerais.

- Vamos, meninas! Posições! – bradou Madame Potter em plenos pulmões, movendo os braços de um lado para o outro. James seguia os comandos da mãe prontamente, ajeitando um braço ou outro conforme a senhora mandava. Lily tentava se manter rígida o suficiente, mas quando quase escorregou, sentiu o braço forte do jovem segurar seu cotovelo, um arrepio percorrendo toda a extensão de seu braço.

- Cuidado, Mademoseille. –sussurrou próximo demais, e a ruiva corou até a raiz dos cabelos, agradecendo.

Quando o garoto Potter saiu, Marlene sorriu e trocou um olhar significativo com Lily, que mostrou a língua. Delicadamente cada uma foi girando, e aos poucos deram passagem para a prima Donna, Emmeline. Ela sorria estonteante ao redor, e quando começou a cantar, Marlene sorriu pelo auge do teatro.

- Essa parte é ótima. – uma das garotas comentou em voz alta, e Marlene teve de concordar. Emmeline sorria pelo triunfo, e ninguém percebeu que a grande e pesada cortina estava lentamente sendo desatarraxada.

- Em um minuto, senhoritas! – James passou avisando, e parou entre Marlene e Lily para contar.

- Emmeline vai nos trazer uma ótima bilheteria essa temporada. – comentou ele, sorrindo satisfeito. – Mama vai ficar bem satisfeita.

- Ela já sabe quais serão as próximas apresentações? – indagou Lily, tentando superar a vergonha que tinha do atlético dançarino ao seu lado.

- Acho que não, pelo menos não disse nada a mim.

-Que pena, gostaria de poder me testar como vocal auxiliar. – lamentou-se Marlene, olhando com tristeza para o ensaio que se desenrolava a sua frente. Conforme Emmeline girava, um barulho maior foi ouvido, e logo uma das dançarinas gritou.

Marlene não teve tempo de pensar, tão rápido foi o que aconteceu em seguida. Madame Potter foi empurrada em sua cadeira por James enquanto as dançarinas corriam como baratas na presença de veneno. Os atores no palco não tiveram tanta sorte. Poucos conseguiram pular do palco enquanto a cortina caia, e Emmeline, que estava no centro das atenções e da cortina, foi acertada em cheio nas costas pelo veludo consistente.

- MON DIEU, SALVEM-NA! – Gritou um auxiliar de palco diante do corpo imóvel de Emmeline, e todos foram na direção dela para erguer a cortina. Enquanto tentavam reanimar a senhorita, Marlene e Lily olhavam em puro estarrecimento.

- A cortina simplesmente caiu! – explicava o garoto encarregado de abrir e fechar as tais, e James subitamente apareceu com sua mãe, esta com a mão no peito, que subia e descia rapidamente.

- Isso nunca aconteceu! – exclamou o jovem, olhando para cima em completo choque.

- E agora, Emmeline está desmaiada! – reclamou Monsieur Fudge, secando o suor da testa com um pano bordado que tirou do bolso. De fato, a loira que jazia no chão parecia tudo, menos saudável.

- Já chamamos o médico, ela vai ficar bem?

- Mas ela vai poder cantar?

A pergunta pairou no ar, e quando os homens vestidos de branco entraram e começaram a examinar a mulher, Monsieur Crouch bufou.

- Ela pode cantar?

- Quando? – um dos enfermeiros interrogou, e o administrador pareceu exasperado.

- Quando? Ora, quando! O Senhor nunca viu nossa tabela de horários?

Diante da negativa aborrecida do homem, Fudge ofegou:

- Amanhã, homem, amanhã!

- Ah, não. Muito cedo. Ela teve um problema bem sério nas costas.

- Oh, Deus! – lamentou-se o maestro, sentando na mureta que dividia seu ambiente do teatro. – Tanto esforço para nada!

- Acabou a ópera! – Fudge parecia prestes a chorar. Crouch explodiu:

- Vamos perder o dinheiro das entradas, ora! Não acredito nisso, quem seria...

- Monsieur... – chamou Madame Potter, cautelosa. Ainda exclamando e falando para ninguém, os homens não escutaram até James dar um passo a frente, limpando a garganta.

- Minha mãe tem uma ideia, Monsieur.

- Ideia? – falaram os administradores a uma só voz, e a senhora sorriu.

- Ideia. – os homens sorriram sugestivamente.

- Uma de minhas meninas tem uma ótima voz, Monsieur. – ao sinal da mãe, James puxou Marlene pela mão até a frente, e a garota se apresentou delicadamente aos administradores. – Ela canta tão bem quanto uma soprano, pode servir como substituta.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Fudge, desesperado. Marlene sorriu, e sem cumprimentar ninguém, correu para as dependências das dançarinas.

- Anjo! – gritou assim que abriu a porta, e sorriu ao ver que lá estava ele, tão imponentemente vestido quanto sempre, segurando uma rosa vermelha enlaçada em preto. – Eu consegui, vou cantar!

- Eu vi, minha musa. – o homem foi até ela, mas Marlene não conseguiu ver seu rosto, encoberto por um capuz. – Aqui, um presente para você.

Com um farfalhar de capa, uma bela caixa apareceu, e quando Marlene abriu, viu um conjunto de diadema , colar e um par de brincos.

- Use bem. – a voz disse, e Marlene caiu no chão de gratidão.

- Obrigada! Muito obrigada!

O homem abaixou junto dela, e com a mão coberta pela luva ergueu seu queixo.

- Me agradeça brilhando amanhã. Estarei assistindo.

E desapareceu.

* * *

><p><strong>Priscila<strong>: Aqui, mais caps :)

**Layla Black**: Obrigada, aqui, novo cap !


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Marlene sorria enquanto Lily ajeitava seu vestido, as mãos trêmulas de ansiedade diante do desafio daquela noite. O cômodo de luxo, exclusividade da cantora principal, havia sido preparado para ela, e enquanto mirava seu próprio rosto no espelho decorado, a garota mal conseguia acreditar que tinha chegado àquele ponto.

- Vamos? – Madame Potter apareceu, empurrada por James. Ao olhar a velha amiga pronta para cantar, o jovem piscou.

- Está estonteante. Todos vão amar.

Sorrindo de nervoso e ajudada por Lily, Marlene subiu as escadas até o palco, onde apenas uma cortina de veludo a dividia do público em massa que fora assistir. Engoliu em seco, e as amigas trocaram um olhar.

- Eu sei que vai se sair bem.

- Sou só uma bailarina. – choramingou Marlene, mas James apareceu e riu.

- Se fosse só uma bailarina não estaria aqui. Vamos, você parece uma fada. É só cantar.

- Meu anjo está assistindo. – comentou, mas os assistentes já abriam a cortina. Só teve tempo de dar um passo para frente, e assim que abriu a boca, a música fluiu, assim como ele havia dito que iria.

Enquanto Marlene cantava, a agitação se instaurava na cabine dois, onde o Conde estava. Nunca tinha reparado naquela mulher, quem era ela?

- Armand! – chamou com os dedos, e um jovem magricelo e pálido apareceu como mágica ao seu lado. – Descubra quem ela é.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Lestrange voltou seu olhar ao palco novamente. Marlene era uma musa, uma diva. Ela vai se sentir honrada, pensou com orgulho, por ter chamado a atenção de um homem como eu. É uma raridade achar alguém assim no teatro, riu com desdém.

- Monsieur, ela era bailarina. Donna Emmeline sofreu um pequeno acidente, e ela foi chamada.

- Vai estar na sala principal, então?

- Sim. Já mandei comprarem um buquê para ela.

- O maior, eu suponho. Conde Lestrange não economiza para agradar uma mulher.

- Claro, Monsieur.

- Assim espero.

XXX

As cortinas se fecharam, e Marlene saiu como se flutuasse, num sonho muito bom para ser verdade. Não desafinara, não tropeçara. Tudo dera tão certo que parecia impossível. Enquanto voltava para o camarim não conseguia refrear um sorriso, e se assustou quando, esperando dentro de seus aposentos, estava Conde Lestrange.

- Monsieur! – se sobressaltou enquanto fazia uma mesura ao nobre, que sorriu satisfeito.

- Srta. Mckinnon, sim?

- Sim.

- Estava estonteante. – o homem se ergueu da poltrona fofa, sorrindo maliciosamente. Marlene sorriu de volta por educação, mas não estava entendendo como aquele homem fora parar ali.

- Obrigada, Monsieur. Se me permite, algo em especial o traz aqui ou só veio para dar-me os parabéns?

- Você me traz aqui, Senhorita.

- Eu?

- Claro.

- Oh, Monsieur...

- Não fale nada, Mademoiselle. – Conde Lestrange sorriu, tirando um buquê imenso de flores vermelhas e brancas detrás da poltrona. Marlene arregalou os olhos, e logo as flores estavam em seus braços.

- Espero que considere um convite para jantar comigo, minha cara. – ofereceu, e Marlene se sentiu obrigada a aceitar. Afinal, era o patrono da ópera que estava convidando, não um estranho qualquer. Diante da afirmativa sem palavras da moça, o conde se retirou. Sentindo-se perdida e confusa, Marlene colocou as flores sobre a penteadeira, para depois se olhar no espelho. Como mágica, sua imagem se tornou a figura encapuzada que ela conhecia bem. Entretanto, não era o homem gentil e misterioso que a aguardava. Era uma fera.

- Quem ele pensa que é? – vociferou o Anjo, passando por dentro do espelho como se este fosse vapor. – Homem insensível à arte, cego de riqueza! Quem ele pensa que é, como ousa se aproximar de você!

- Anjo... – murmurou Marlene, a cabeça baixa. Diante do arrombo de raiva dele, sentiu-se culpada por ter aceitado as flores. – Anjo...

- Você é minha. – completou o homem, a cabeça muito baixa para que a garota discernisse uma expressão. – Você é minha. MINHA!

Num impulso, Marlene sentiu ele se aproximar, e quando estavam a centímetros de distancia, o capuz caiu. Para sua surpresa, a visão de seu "anjo" fez com que a imagem pura que tinha dele se dissipasse. Era um homem bonito, os cabelos quase nos ombros tão negros quanto os seus, e os olhos penetrantes e frios cor de gelo a encarando, um deles por trás de uma máscara. Quando ergueu a mão para tirá-la, o aperto forte dele a reprimiu. Marlene sorriu e começou a cantar:

- Em meu sono cantou para mim, em sonhos veio até mim... Essa voz que chama por mim, e fala meu nome...

O fantasma sorriu, beijando as costas de sua mão e a puxando para si.

- E se eu sonho novamente, agora eu sei... O fantasma da ópera está... Em minha mente.

- Cante só mais uma vez comigo, nosso estranho dueto. – sussurrou o fantasma em seu ouvido, causando um arrepio em sua espinha. Quando viu, estava sendo tragada para dentro do espelho, que tornou a se dissolver como água enquanto passava. A moça não via mais nada além do rosto dele, aqueles olhos hipnotizantes que tinha... – Meu poder sobre você, mais forte fica... E se você se volta de mim, para olhar ao longe... O fantasma da ópera está lá, dentro de sua mente.

O chão se tornou úmido, e depois molhado.

- Aqueles que viram seu rosto, afastaram-se em terror. Eu sou sua máscara... – suspirou, sequer notando que tinha embarcado num barco.

- Sou eu a quem escutam. – o hálito quente dele perfurou seus ouvidos como uma lâmina, e Marlene sentiu suas vozes se tornarem apenas uma. – Meu espírito e sua voz, a combinar... O fantasma da ópera está lá, em sua mente.

- Está lá, o fantasma da ópera. – Marlene sentiu as pálpebras pesadas, e só voltou a cantar quando a ordem veio:

- Cante, meu anjo da música, cante para mim...

Marlene parecia ter acordado de um sonho, e se viu numa espécie de ilhota transformada em aposentos distintos, sendo a figura principal um grande órgão antigo. O fantasma a aguardava na divisória de água e terra, e a moça não teve outro pensamento senão segurar a mão que ele lhe estendia. Subitamente notou que estava ali, só com ele e a água dos lençóis subterrâneos da ópera.

- Lindo, não? – sugeriu ele, olhando em volta de seu santuário.

Marlene colocou a mão em seu rosto, não acreditando que aquele que estivera treinando suas notas era apenas alguns anos mais velho que ele, e tão bonito que se sentia uma pecadora apenas por olhar a figura imponente que ele fazia.

- Deve estar cansada. – o fantasma disse, como se a lucidez o tivesse acometido naquele exato instante. Marlene apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e sentiu-se atraída para uma cama de dossel.

- Pode descansar, ainda vou tocar um pouco. Ah! Tomei a liberdade de comprar um vestido de dormir para a senhorita. Procure no baú.

Sonolenta demais para perguntar como ele sabia que ela dormiria ali, Marlene trocou de roupa atrás de um biombo ao lado da cama, deitando debaixo das macias cobertas, mas não dormindo imediatamente. Do outro lado da ilhota viu o "fantasma" tirar a camisa, revelando um peito com cicatrizes, mas definido o suficiente para fazê-la sentir que precisava dele. Logo em seguida, o homem se jogou no sofá com descaso, se cobrindo com um lençol próximo. Antes de dormir, Marlene sentiu-se mais em casa do que jamais estivera em lugar nenhum, inclusive naquele camarote cheio de luxo que teria a aguardado no teatro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

_Caros Amigos,_

_Não se preocupem, a Senhorita Mckinnon está em boas mãos, embaixo da asa do anjo da música. No entanto, obviamente estará de volta para a próxima apresentação, a qual contará com vários papéis silenciosos para a Senhora Vance ocupar, não temam. Acho que estou sendo claro o suficiente quando digo que quero a Senhorita Mckinnon cantando nessa peça, e não aceito de forma alguma que a Senhora Vance volte. Os tempos mudaram, e conto com todos para que a mudança seja feita sem maiores acidentes._

_Grato como sempre,_

_OF_

- OF? – Reclamou Monsieur Fudge assim que acabou a leitura do bilhete, secando a testa novamente com seu lenço de bolso. Monsieur Crouch tirou o bilhete da mão do sócio com um puxão, e revirou os olhos enquanto ajeitava o monóculo para ler por si as palavras.

- O Fantasma, meu caro. O fantasma.

- Isso é ridííículo! – cantou Emmeline, agitando o leque de penas cor-de-rosa freneticamente. – Isso é uma brincadeeeira!

- Se acalme, minha diva. – Monsieur Fudge balbuciou. – Nós apenas precisamos de tempo, só...

- Tempo? – irritou-se Emmeline, se erguendo da cadeira pela primeira vez. – Se essa... Bailarinazinha... Acha que pode substituir Emmeline Vance, ela está muito enganada! Ela por acaso sabe quem eu sou? Já conversou comigo? Claro que não! Monsieur, se ela cantar eu saio! Saio!

- Oh, minha querida. – Monsieur Crouch baixou o bilhete e foi até a mulher, lhe estendendo um bombom antes que ela fizesse um escândalo. – Não nos leve a mal, você sempre será nossa Prima Donna! Quem poderia competir com você?

- Humpf! – a loura cruzou os braços no peito estufado. – Não preferem seu precioso anjo?

- Seu público precisa de você! – sorriu Monsieur Fudge.

- Nós precisamos de você! – exaltou Monsieur Crouch.

- Não mesmo?

- Senhora, não! – repetiram ambos. – O mundo quer você!

Emmeline sorriu prazerosa.

- Quero meu camarim.

Com a pompa e circunstância, os administradores guiaram-na até os aposentos, forçando James e Lily a retirarem as pressas tudo que era de Marlene dali antes que a verdadeira comitiva que Emmeline pedira chegasse com seu extenso guarda-roupa.

- Eles enlouqueceram. – declarou James enquanto colocava as roupas da amiga sobre sua cama no dormitório de balé. Lily prensou os lábios antes de sentar-se sobre o colchão ralo e suspirar.

- O que será desse teatro se eles continuarem gastando dinheiro para manter esse monstro egocêntrico? Se ao menor Marlene voltasse...

- Onde disseram que ela está?

- Sob a asa do anjo da música. – ironizou a ruiva, sentindo-se perdida. James riu. – Isso não é para rir.

- Me perdoe. – pediu ele. – É que essa história não tem um lado são.

- Realmente.

- Precisamos que ela volte. Urgentemente.

- Querido! – chamou Madame Potter, e James levantou-se rapidamente. – Marlene está de volta!

Confusos, James e Lily desceram rapidamente as escadas de madeira, e encontraram Marlene sobre um sofá no quarto de Madame Potter, dormindo profundamente.

- A encontrei agora! – a mulher disse, olhando carinhosamente para a jovem adormecida. – Não consigo entender como...

- Vamos levá-la até a cama dela, sim? – Lily interrompeu a mulher, preocupada. James carregou Marlene até o dormitório das bailarinas, e simplesmente não compreendia como ela pudera sumir dessa forma.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

- Não está triste mesmo? – Lily interrogou Marlene pela última vez enquanto se alongavam para o número de balé da peça que estava sendo encenada, e a morena riu vagamente.

- Quantas vezes preciso dizer que não?

- Aliás. – Lily aproveitou que tinha a atenção da amiga voltada para ela, já que desde que voltara ela nem sabia de onde Marlene estivera aérea, perdida em pensamentos. – O que aconteceu enquanto você estava fora?

- O que o bilhete dizia? – Marlene sorriu e rodopiou com as outras, ajeitando o adereço que deveria usar nos cabelos.

- Que você estava sob a asa do anjo da música. Não me faça de boba, esse anjo não existe. Mas que eu saiba, eles disseram "o" anjo. Era um homem. Quem é ele?

- Você faz tantas perguntas que nem consigo ouvir meus próprios pensamentos. – Marlene riu alto, mas logo parou quando um alvoroço começou próximo às cortinas. Emmeline apareceu, estalando os dedos.

- Onde está meu perfuminho? – ordenou, e Marlene revirou os olhos. Dentre os vários pedidos de Emmeline havia o "perfume" que ela dizia, um produto que melhorava sua voz para os trechos longos, segundo ela.

Apesar disso, não foi o que aconteceu quando a loura borrifou o líquido em sua garganta. Surpresas, Marlene e as outras bailarinas observaram enquanto Emmeline ofegava e tentava, em vão, limpar a garganta, cada vez mais fechada. Desesperada, a loura tossia sem parar, mas quando tentava testar a voz, nada acontecia.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – Monsieur Fudge entrou rapidamente, para encontrar Emmeline em estado de pânico, segurando a própria garganta como se não a sentisse ali. – O público está esperando!

- Não consegue cantar, Monsieur! – exclamou uma camareira próxima, tentando acudir Emmeline com um copo d'água.

- Oh, Deus. Mandem-na para o hospital. – mandou Monsieur Crouch ansiosamente. Enquanto Emmeline se retirava, as lágrimas borrando toda a maquiagem, os dois administradores se tornaram para Marlene, que sentia pena da soprano.

- Você! Vá se vestir, vai assumir no lugar dela.

Em vinte minutos, completamente surpresa, Marlene estava ali, recitando as falas de Emmeline em frente à fervorosa plateia da ópera. Quando terminou, quis ir até os trocadores do balé, mas uma figura bloqueou seu caminho, guiando-a pelos pulsos até um canto próximo ao palco. Indignada, Marlene viu o estranho retirar a cartola, mostrando-se Conde Lestrange.

- Monsieur, me desculpe, mas eu preciso me trocar. – disse em tom sério, mas o homem apenas sorriu.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa à Senhorita?

Diante do silêncio da moça, o Conde colocou um dos cachos negros da morena atrás de sua orelha, tocando seus brincos de bijuteria.

- Nunca quis algo mais do que aqui? Ter uma casa grande no campo, uma cama macia em que dormir?

- Não sei como isso pode ser relevante para...

- Nunca? Minha querida, sabe muito bem que quer. Quer um marido bom, que lhe dê joias e luxo.

- Monsieur, eu...

- Case-se comigo. – ofereceu o Conde. – Te darei tudo o que quiser.

- Não, obrigada. – recusou Marlene, receosa. De fato queria uma vida melhor, mas nunca a custo de viver com ele. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para seu fantasma, que a colocara numa cama macia, lhe dera joias (o colar que usava era presente dele) e sem dúvida lhe faria feliz o suficiente... Não fosse o fato que ele não tirava a máscara e morava nos porões da ópera.

- Seja razoável, querida. – Conde Lestrange se aproximou, e Marlene se sentiu forçada e recuar um pouco, até suas costas encostarem-se à armação de madeira. Lestrange respirava em arfadas. – Você é uma atriz. Uma atriz pobre. Que futuro vai ter ficando aqui?

- Assim o senhor me ofende.

- Estou sendo sincero. Agarre a oportunidade de casar-se comigo, menina. É a única que vai ter e certamente a melhor.

- Não, obrigada. – repetiu com ainda mais convicção.

- Uma pena. – o homem sorriu. – Você chamou a atenção do homem errado, querida. Eu sempre consigo tudo que quero. E eu quero você.

Dito isso, voltou-se com violência na direção oposta e a deixou assustada e acuada. Escorregou até o chão, e a vontade de chorar acometeu-lhe o coração até que quase não aguentava mais. Como mágica, a voz de seu fantasma subiu aos seus ouvidos, tão sedutora como sempre fora, mas carregada de revolta:

- Faça-se surda. Venha comigo.

Marlene sentiu suas mãos serem capturadas pelas luvas de seu fantasma, e logo estava sendo tragada novamente para o mundo de escuridão em que ele vivia, e que a fazia feliz. Chegaram à ilhota, e enquanto chorava no sofá de seus aposentos, uma xícara de chá lhe foi estendida.

- Tome, vai se sentir melhor.

- Ele tem razão. – lamentou-se assustada. – Sou uma atriz pobre, quem iria acreditar se ele me fizesse alguma coisa?

- Se ele algum dia se aproximar de você terá de me enfrentar. – disse o fantasma enquanto tirava o longo casaco e a cartola. Quando a moça deitou a caneca com chá na mesa de centro, sentiu os braços fortes do fantasma circularem seus ombros, e sentiu-se segura como nunca.

- Preciso fugir daqui.

- Fugiria comigo? – refletiu o homem, e Marlene engoliu em seco. Em seu íntimo sabia que fugiria a qualquer momento com ele. Mas havia a última dúvida.

- Se tirasse sua máscara.

O silêncio foi a resposta que obteve.

Enquanto isso, Lily chorava compulsivamente, escondida entre as barras da sala de balé. Não aguentava aquela angústia de perder membros do elenco a todo momento, e já começava a se sentir paranoica, vendo sombras e pessoas que não existiam a persegui-la. Queria voltar para a Irlanda, sua terra a chamava de volta.

- Lily? – a voz familiar a chamou, e a garota tentou se recompor antes de James ajoelhar à sua frente. – Oh, Dieu. Olhe para mim. O que foi?

- Eu quero ir embora daqui. – choramingou a ruiva. – Já tenho dinheiro suficiente, só quero ir embora. Não quero enlouquecer como Marlene fez.

- Marlene não está louca, está obsecada pelo fantasma... – ponderou James, mas Lily negou com a cabeça.

- Ela sumiu de novo! Eu quero fugir, James!

- Sh, calma. Vai ficar tudo bem...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

A virada daquele ano seria, nas próprias palavras de Monsieur Fudge, para esquecer as mágoas e renovar teatro. Marlene ria alto diante do colorido céu de fogos de artifício, dançando em seu lindo vestido azul marinho. A Ópera de Paris estava dando uma festa de máscaras, e ninguém sabia exatamente quem era quem naquela confusão de rostos e fantasias espalhada pelo salão.

A música alta reboava pelas paredes de mármore, e Madame Potter sorria diante de James, que puxava Lily para dançar.

- Um bom ano para você. – desejou a ruiva, e James sorriu.

- Para nós. Fuja comigo.

- Nós...

- Vamos até a Irlanda, Londres, onde quiser.

- Mas...

Enquanto Lily sorria radiante para o filho de sua professora, Marlene sentia-se puxada na direção de um elegante xeque árabe.

- Está linda como a lua. – murmurou o homem, e Marlene corou ao perceber que era o Conde.

- Obrigada, Monsieur.

- Já mudou de ideia? – propôs o homem novamente. Marlene negou.

- Sou uma mulher decidida, Monsieur. Meu desejo de casar-me com o senhor ainda é pequeno.

- Marlene, está brincando com a pessoa errada.

- Me perdoe, mas não posso.

- Eu decido o que você pode ou não.

Marlene se afastou do Conde com o coração acelerado de medo. Lily e James sorriram enquanto juntavam as mãos como cúmplices. O salão girava, grunhia, crescia e rodava. Os tambores tocavam como trombetas trovejavam na tempestade. Subitamente o grande lustre que enfeitava começou a balançar, e os olhares se voltaram para a nuvem espessa de fumaça que começava a se formar no topo da escadaria. Fumaça de todas as cores cegava os presentes, e tal foi a surpresa geral quando, dentre tanta névoa, apareceu um homem, o cabelo arrumado para trás elegantemente, a bengala imponente em suas mãos enluvadas. Vários aplausos começaram, mas logo o pânico se instaurou quando a espada foi tirada de um envoltório situado dentro da capa do fantasma.

- Ora, ora, boa noite a todos.

- VOCÊ! – gritou Monsieur Fudge, esquecendo-se de secar as grossas gotas de suor que escorriam pelo rosto. Monsieur Crouch arreganhou os dentes.

- Peguem-no! – gritou, e a confusão foi geral. Braços e pernas se alternavam nas inúteis tentativas de capturar o fantasma, que se desviava e aparecia em diferentes locais do salão.

- Esperem! – ordenou o Conde, olhando para Marlene. Em seus olhos passou um brilho de reconhecimento enquanto via que a única que não parecia aterrorizada ao vê-lo era ela, muito pelo contrário , parecia fascinada. – Ele é meu.

Marlene deu um passo à frente, mas James a segurou. Conde Lestrange e o fantasma travavam uma luta furiosa de espadas. Estas se abraçavam, beijavam e enroscavam como duas cobras pestilentas, e quando a lâmina cravejada de joias do Conde caiu no chão com um estalo, o fantasma usou o cotovelo para empurrá-lo no chão.

- Não se aproxime da soprano. – ameaçou o fantasma ao conde, que se arrastava no chão, o nariz escorrendo sangue. – Se voltar a fazer isso, uma tragédia inimaginável vai acontecer.

E voltando-se ao público, tirou um caderno com partituras e jogou –o aos pés dos administradores, que recuaram de medo.

- Esta é a minha ópera. Escrevi para que Marlene a encene, e só ela. Nos vemos lá.

E da mesma forma misteriosa com que apareceu, se foi. Lily desmaiou, e James a levantou em seus braços e a levou até a antessala, onde a garota se recuperou.

- Fuja comigo. – pediu James como se implorasse, e Lily assentiu.

- Não aguento mais.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Á contragosto, a ópera do fantasma começou a ser preparada para apresentação. Marlene se sentia feliz, apesar dos olhares aterrorizados, por cantar aquele texto escrito por ele. Na noite de ano novo ele a procurara, precisava fugir. Ela iria com ele? Marlene disse que sim. Não suportava o Conde.

Ensaiava ansiosa, buscando a precisão em sua última ópera. O balé corria, mas uma bailarina estava faltando. Lily se encontrava no dormitório do balé, fazendo as malas.

- Depois da noite de hoje, vou embora daqui. – murmurava, e se sobressaltou quando James apareceu, uma flor na mão.

- Olá.

- Oi.

- Pelo visto vamos realmente fugir daqui. – James sorriu animado, e Lily se virou para olhá-lo.

- Duvidou que eu fosse?

- Não. Nunca duvidaria de você.

Lily corou, e James se aproximou dela.

- Eu amo você.

- Não vivemos de amor, sabe. – Lily se virou abruptamente, e sentiu o abraço de James rente a ela.

- Eu sei. Eu quero casar com você.

- Mesmo?

- Eu juro.

Lily relaxou os músculos, cedendo ao abraço que o jovem lhe dava. Virou-se para encará-lo, e suas testas se encostaram. Lily sorriu em silêncio, e correspondeu quando as bocas se encostaram. Era como se tudo pudesse ser resolvido daquela forma e nada no mundo pudesse atrapalhar. Deixou-se entregar, sabendo que em pouco tempo estaria de volta à sua amada Irlanda, terra mágica e protegida de fantasmas.

Horas mais tarde, a peça começava. A música corria e enchia os atos. Marlene sorria ao ver o sucesso e prever a futura aclamação da peça, e estava distraída demais para perceber que em sua segunda troca de roupa havia um jovem esperando. Assim que desceu as escadas o par de braços a enlaçou, e Marlene sentiu-se arrastada para um canto das escadas que os contrarregras usavam, seus gritos abafados por um casaco que havia sido jogado sobre sua boca.

Tateando às cegas na escuridão, Marlene tentou se desvencilhar, mas entrou em pânico quando a voz do Conde surgiu em meio a seus clamores. Assim que se viu livre dos braços jovens que a prendiam, tentou fugir, mas logo estes foram substituídos pelos do conde, e Marlene se debatia sem sucesso para tentar se livrar dele.

- Fique quietinha, só vai doer mais se mexer. – sussurrou o conde com lascívia em seu ouvido. O tom do homem lhe deu ânsia e nojo, mas nada pode fazer para evitar os beijos molhados que ele começou a distribuir pelo seu pescoço, e o arranhão de seu bigode que machucava a pele alva de suas omoplatas. Desesperada, tentou gritar e conseguiu morder o dedo que tentou fazê-la ficar quieta, mas isso só despertou a ira do conde, que lhe deu um forte tapa no rosto. Gemendo de dor e sentindo as bochechas arderem, quis desmaiar para não sentir o pior. Lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto enquanto sentia as mãos de Lestrange percorrerem suas coxas e erguerem seu vestido, e respirou fundo quando ele parou subitamente, seu peso saindo de cima dela. Paralisada de medo, Marlene abriu os olhos, e viu que Lestrange havia parado, pois alguém mais alto, envolto pela escuridão, passara uma corda em torno de seu pescoço, apertando furiosamente.

- Eu disse para se afastar dela. – declarou o fantasma, ignorando o ofegante Conde, que se contorcia na tentativa de se livrar da corda, o rosto tornando-se lentamente vermelho. Marlene tentou impedi-lo de matar o conde, mas estava muito fraca para afastar os braços fortes do fantasma, que só relaxaram quando o corpo inerte do nobre caiu desfalecido no chão, a corda servindo-lhe como colar.

- Pegue suas coisas e me espere fora do teatro. – mandou o fantasma, segurando as mãos de Marlene nas suas. – Estarei em um minuto lá.

Vendo-se fora da ópera, Marlene sequer imaginava que dentro do opulento edifício, no meio da apresentação de balé, o corpo de Lestrange caia dependurado pela corda no meio do palco, instaurando o pânico. Bailarinas corriam como baratas na presença de veneno, e Lily foi a primeira e se lançar na direção de James quando notou que muitos, no terror da visão do corpo de Lestrange, derrubaram velas sobre assentos e cortinas, ateando fogo às mesmas.

O calor enchia e abafava os corredores, e James tentava puxar Madame Potter com força na direção da saída quando a ruiva apareceu.

- Está tudo pegando fogo! – chorou a garota, desesperada. James arregalou os olhos, puxando Madame Potter com ainda mais esforço. A senhora, no entanto, não queria.

- Meu querido, vá.

- Mãe...

- Deixe de ser tolo, se ficar aqui vai morrer. Vá com Lily e a minha benção.

- Mãe.

- Lily, tire-o daqui. – Madame Potter disse, uma lágrima em meio ao sorriso. Atrás dela, as chamas do teatro subiam cada vez mais, e os gritos das vítimas ainda ecoavam na mente da bailarina. Sem vontade alguma, Lily pegou James e correram, o garoto chorando ao olhar para trás. Enquanto passavam pelo escritório, James parou.

- Não adianta mais, James! – desesperou-se Lily, mas o garoto não foi atrás da mãe. Em vez disso, abriu a porta do escritório.

- Não podemos fugir sem dinheiro algum. Vamos!

Com a ajuda de uma estátua, quebraram a gaveta onde a chave do cofre se encontrava. Trêmula e se achando uma criminosa, Lily viu James abrir o cofre e colocar dentro de um saco improvisado as caixas com as joias da ópera.

- Agora sim. Vamos embora.

Marlene arregalou os olhos quando o fantasma saiu em meio às chamas, chamando uma carruagem próxima. Dentro da segurança do cabriolé, o fantasma respirou fundo, mas Marlene não se conformava.

- Você...

- Não fui eu. Se tiver um crime do qual sou culpado é ter livrado uma moça de ser violada.

Num impulso, retirou a máscara distraidamente, e Marlene levou as mãos à boca. O lado escondido tinha cicatrizes enormes da orelha ao canto da boca, e parte do olho era avermelhada por queimaduras que outrora foram graves. Notando o descuido, o fantasma recuou em terror, tentando se esconder, mas Marlene sorriu.

- Porque está fugindo?

- Eu... Não olhe!

- Eu nunca o deixaria. – a moça olhou com sinceridade para o rosto assustado à sua frente. – Nem por um milhão de dores ou cicatrizes eu o deixaria.

A confusão se estampou no rosto do fantasma. Olhava para Marlene como se tivesse acabado de conhecê-la.

- Você é a mulher mais insana que eu conheço.

- Provavelmente a única. Não conhece tantas assim.

- Sim.

- Qual o seu nome? – indagou, e o homem revirou os olhos.

- Sirius.

- Bonito.

- Estranho.

- Seu pensamento. Para onde vamos?

- Inglaterra.

Marlene sorriu, feliz por nunca mais retornar ao teatro em chamas que um dia chamara de lar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epílogo**

**Londres, 1890**

Marlene sorria radiante apesar da névoa, que cobria eternamente a cidade de Londres,não cessar por um segundo. Tinha acabado de sair do médico, teria uma criança, e precisava contar a Sirius o mais rápido possível. Antes de passar no escritório do marido, no entanto, começou a andar pela rua procurando o colar que queria comprar, desculpa que dera para sair de casa e passear pela cidade.

Enquanto analisava uma bela peça em ouro e diamantes numa vitrine, um grito de criança foi ouvido. Olhando para o lado, viu um menino de aproximadamente seis anos, de cabelos pretos e olhos muito verdes, que corria em sua direção. Sem prestar atenção ao que havia ao redor, tropeçou e acabou em seus pés, o cavalinho de brinquedo ainda na mão. Marlene sorriu e ajudou o garoto a levantar, desejando que seu filho fosse parecido com aquele menininho.

- Harry! Oh, você se machucou, meu amor? – uma voz conhecida indagou, e quando se ergueu, Marlene sentiu o coração bater de saudade. Era Lily quem corria na direção do menino, seu chapéu chique bem colocado nos cabelos ruivos bem cuidados. Quando percebeu quem tinha sido a mulher que socorrera seu pequeno, sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Marlene riu.

- Harry?

- Gostou? Ele é o tesouro da minha vida. – Lily trouxe o garotinho para perto de si. – Não esperava encontrá-la aqui, Lene. Quantos anos...

- Estou na cidade há pouco tempo. Estava morando no campo, sabe.

- Ah, sim. James e eu moramos logo ali, na Oxford Street. Ainda canta?

- Só em casa. – Marlene sorriu. – Cantar em público não me traz boas lembranças.

- Também parei de dançar. Sabe, os quadris não são os mesmos depois do primeiro filho. Ensino balé. – completou com um sorriso orgulhoso. – James e eu compramos uma academia de dança. Você está...

- Casada, sim. – disse a morena mostrando o anel brilhante no dedo.

- Quem?

- Sirius Black. – falou num tom enigmático, sabendo que velha amiga nunca saberia a verdadeira identidade daquele que um dia aterrorizara o teatro. – Mas minha família está para aumentar. – completou tocando a barriga carinhosamente. Lily sorriu radiante.

- Quero estar lá.

- Claro que sim. – sorriu a mulher, e ambas se despediram. Marlene deu meia volta e sumiu pela próxima esquina, tão feliz pelo reencontro que ignorou o grande cartaz colado desastradamente no muro de tijolos encardidos: A VOLTA DA ÓPERA DE PARIS APÓS ESCÂNDALO – ESTREIA DA NOVA PEÇA: O FANTASMA DA ÓPERA, BASEADO EM FATOS REAIS.


End file.
